Vlin
|place =Runner-Up (2/20)|challenges =4|votesagainst =12|days =44}}Vlin is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: PanORGma'', ''where he finished in 2nd Place and was the runner-up. In [[SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island|''PanORGma]], ''Vlin rebounded from a near elimination at Final 18 to go on a glorified revenge tour, becoming one of the power players of the season and nearly winning the game. Vlin started off on the Casaya Tribe and stayed there the entire pre-merge. In the initial stages of the game, he easily avoided being first boot and helped his tribe win the next Immunity Challenge. At the Final 18 Tribal Council, Vlin was targeted by Musette, Kyle, and Derek for his perceived lack of connections, and the tribe was split 3-3, with Cia and Brianna along with Vlin. The votes held after communication broke down, and Vlin received 3 votes in the tie. The votes tied again in the re-vote, with his ally Brianna being rocked out. Vlin was vulnerable, but the tribe won the next two challenges to avoid Tribal Council, with Vlin finding an idol alongside Musette in the Safari (which she eventually took). On Casaya 3.0, Vlin was in a safer position as he allied with Enzo and Ellie, getting revenge on Derek from earlier and additionally voting out BT, making the merge. At the merge, Vlin quickly established himself as part of the powerful core alliance along with Lexa, Enzo, Cia, and Natalie. He was a decoy target at the merge, but only received 2 votes while the other 10 players split on Ari and Musette, with Ari leaving. At Final 11, Vlin won Individual Immunity, and voted for Josh, who would be idoled out by Enzo. During the merge, Vlin and Musette often clashed, as well as Vlin with Natalie later on after Musette's elimination. By Final 8, Vlin was a working operative of La Vlina, which was comprised of himself, Cia, Enzo and Lexa, and they were able to fool the remaining players into thinking they were not together, and got Kyle to flip on Natalie, who had already decided to ditch La Vlina since she was on the bottom. This ruse proved to be successful, despite Vlin being the minority target, and La Vlina ran the rest of the game from Final 8 onward, systematically eliminating each of the minority. At Final 4, Cia lost Immunity for the first time as a consensus target, and Vlin, Cia, and Enzo took the opportunity to vote her out. With just 3 players remaining, Vlin won the Final Immunity Challenge, guaranteeing him a spot in the Final 2. After a debate between Lexa and Enzo, Vlin chose to take Lexa, who he deemed to be a less strong social player. Vlin had a quality Final Tribal Council speech, putting his stance as a controlling player in the minds of many, pushing the FTC into toss-up territory. Despite his best efforts, the majority of the jury along with several undecided voters believed that Lexa had a more credible narrative and had stronger personal connections, giving her the win by a 6-3 vote. Vlin won the votes of Zzra, Mr Fish, and Cia and finished in 2nd Place overall. Profile '''Describe yourself in three sentences: '''Well, my name is Caleb, more commonly known as Vlin, and I am a 26 year old guy living in Los Angeles, CA. I’m a hard worker with a strong love for socializing and meeting new people, which I love doing online and in person pretty much equally! I’ve been through a lot of shit lately, but I came out of it on the positive end luckily, so I’m just appreciating my life and taking it day by day. '''If you could have one item on Exile Island, what would it be, and why?: '''A box of juul pods A boat full of white claws Honestly I’d love to bring a trunk full of art supplies - paint, pens, canvas, paper, etc. I am a pisces so I am a pretty emotional and artistic person by nature. It’s a nice way to escape and just get lost in art. Voting Chart Trivia * Vlin won Best Alliance at the ''PanORGma reunion show as part of La Vlina, which also included Cia, Enzo, and Lexa. * Outside of the tie vote at Final 10, Vlin voted for the eliminated player each time during the merge, the only player to accomplish this. Category:Contestants Category:PanORGma Contestants Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place